User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 34
Petra's a Savage Shipper: 'How's it hangin folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and today, you are watching/reading Episode 34 of Ask or Dare! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! And my Wiki co-host, OOTCB! '''OOTCB, Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''So, the Minecraft StoryTale comic and animations are progressing quite well! Remember to give Annalight2314 and BlueGirlAwesome their credit, for none of thi would be possible without them! '''Lukas: '''I don't see why this AU is such a big deal. '''Petra: '''And ''I ''don't see why you have to keep spouting useless opinions. '''OOTCB: '''REKT! '''Nick: '*air horn* 'Shipper: '''Petra was always one of my favs! This is why! '''Nikki: '''You gonna shut up now, Blondie? Yes? Then let's get going! Now, Becky MCPE wants everyone to dance with their lovers! '''Lukas: '*fist-pumps* YES! Jenny and I were working on a dance routine in case a dare like this popped up! 'Nikki: '''No one cares! '''Lukas: ';-; Dare #116 'Jesse & Petra: '*break-dancing in synch* 'Nick: '*horrible beatboxing* 'OOTCB: '*hits Nick w/ command block sledgehammer* 'Nick: '*no longer beatboxing...or breathing* 'Lukas & Jenny: '*waltzing like pros* 'Nikki: '''Va-va-OOH! '''Olivia & Axel: '*riverdancing like idiots* 'Nikki: '''Va-va-EWW! You're out! *activates trapdoor* '''Olivia & Axel: '*fall down* AHHHHHHHHH! 'Harper & Ivor: '*dancing to hip-hop* 'Shipper: '''Huh! Not half-bad! '''Ivor: '*kicks Jesse over, causing rest of darables to fall like dominoes* 'Shipper: '...I take it back. That was totally bad. 'Nick: '*rubs bump on head* SO! Before anyone ELSE gets hurt, namely me, let's do the next dare! Good old Lottie wants you all to react to "HEYEYEYEYEYYY!" 'Jenny: '*sticks pinky in ear* I'm sorry, can you repeat that? Dare #117 '''Blonde Dude (I dunno his name): ''And I say--HEYEYEYEYEYY! HEYEYEYY! I said hey! What's going on?!'' 'Gabriel: '''You tell me! What IS going on?! '''Axel: '''I can't see! I'M BLIND! '''Jesse: '*having a seizure* 'OOTCB: '''Ooh...are any of those kickbutt lawsuits gonna file us for Jesse's seizure? That's basically a medical offense. '''Shipper: '''Not if they can't find us! And besides, Soren's enjoying himself. '''Soren: '*singing along* 'Shipper: '''But just in case, Nikki, start booking us a trip to Shippenshima! '''OOTCB: '''There's no such place! '''Nikki: '''On the contrary, Order, there is! It's an island off the coast of Japan where most fangirls and fanboys of all faadoms, American or foreign, are locals! We'd fit right in! '''OOTCB: '''Ooh! Sounds like a great place for a vacay! O3O '''Nick: '''Let's try to do some dares before we take another long break. Mini P.E.K.K.A wants Hadrian and Mevia to fight all the darables. '''Hadrian: '''Oh, please! We can beat those goons any day! '''OOTCB: '''Y'know what? That dare sounds too tame. Let's give the darables chainsaws! '''Shipper: '''Ooh-hoo-hoo! Nasty! I like it! Let's do it! '''Mevia: '''And you say I'M the one who can't speak right... Dare #118 '''All Darables: '*in the Game Fields w/ chainsaws* 'Hadrian & Mevia: '*on opposite side w/ zip* 'Nikki: '''Aaaaaaaaand--*rings bell* FITE! '''All Darables: '*charge* 'Hadrian & Mevia: '*run away, screaming* AHHHHHHHHH! IF THIS IS ABOUT THE RETURN OF REUBEN TEASE, CONSIDER THE LESSON TAUGHT! 'OOTCB: '''And let that be a lesson to you, ya overaged construction workers! You poke that cinammon roll's death in our faces, we grant you YOURS! '''Nick: '''Yeah, yeah, you taught them a good lesson! Now, Kirbyfan 100 wants everyone to fight a Witherstorm PAMA! Well, everyone except Hadrian and Mevia now... '''Hadrian & Mevia: '*facedown, beaten & bruised* Dare #119 'WitherPAMA: '''REEEEEEEEEE! You will be made useful! '''Petra: '''Why?! Because alone, you're useLESS?! '''Hosts: '''OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! '''Nick: '*air horn* 'Jesse: '''That's my girl! '''WitherPAMA: '''I am not USELESS! *runs away sobbing* '''OOTCB: '''Wow...that was easy. '''Shipper: '''TOO easy...TRAPDOOR INTEREFERENCE REQUIRED! *activates trapdoor* '''Darables: '*fall down trapdoor* NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN! End of Dares 'Shipper: '''Well, that's our show, folks! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! '''OOTCB: '''Emphasis on questions, because we didn't get any this episode... '''Petra: '*calls from pit* For good reason! There's nothing interesting to ask about you hosts! 'Darables: '''OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! '''OOTCB: '"Ohhhhhhh" this, you redhead freak! *throws command block shark into trapdoor pit* '''Darables: '''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts